Soldiers and other personnel often use night vision technology to see in low-light conditions. Night vision technology, which uses light amplification sometimes blended with infrared technology, provides the user with the ability to see in low-light conditions but provides little to no benefit in fog, smoke or precipitation, and has a limited field of view. With night vision technology, a user does not see what is in front of them in certain conditions, nor what is to the side or behind them in any condition. This limits the effectiveness and can be detrimental and potentially hazardous, depending on the situation and the use.
In addition to night vision goggles, conventional systems include handheld radar that can penetrate walls to scan for items placed in walls, made by for example Time Domain, Inc., for example. However, these systems require a separate, dedicated radar that is not integrated with the goggle display and has limited peripheral coverage.
Accordingly, there is a desire to avoid these and other related problems.